Fell For You
by casualheroine
Summary: Charlie Roman was normal. Well... As normal as a girl who hangs out with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall could be. Then Scott became a werewolf, and everything they thought they knew was flipped upside down. And then, of course, Isaac Lahey had to stumble into her life and everything really just took off from there. Isaac/OC
1. In Which We Meet Our Heroine

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

_"Suspect just ran into the Ironworks-" _Chris Argent's voice came through the phone.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kate Argent cut across. "On foot?"

_"Yeah, near the Ironworks." _Her brother's voice came through again.

"Running?"

_"Yes. Running." _Chris hung up. Kate pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at the Camaro in front of her confusedly. "If he's on foot then... Who the hell's driving his car?"

_\- Fell For You -_

"Faster?" Scott questioned. Charlie looked back through the window, before turning to nod at Stiles. "Much faster." Stiles replied and Scott pushed his foot down even more, the Camaro picking up speed.

"Hey Scott, I don't think you're really grasping the concept of a car chase, here." Stiles stated as he glanced past Charlie to the vehicle behind them.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott attempted, but Stiles came back quickly. "Well if you don't go faster, _they're _gonna kill us!" He snapped. Charlie groaned, running a hand over her face. "Just _floor it_!" She shouted. Scott hesitated, if only for a second, before slamming his foot down on the pedal.

The light from the headlights, behind them, was gone after a few moments. Charlie looked back once more. "Guys, they're gone."

Stiles sounded a bit shocked as he repeated what she said. "They're gone..." He pulled out the police radio he'd stolen so he could listen to what was going on with his dad and the rest of the police. _"All units, suspect is on foot, heading into the Ironworks." _His dad's voice rang out.

"Get to the Ironworks!" Charlie shouted and Scott made a sharp right. They arrived faster than Charlie had actually hoped for, although she'd never admit it, and as soon as the car stopped, Stiles jumped out, while as she moved over. "Get in!" He shouted at Derek Hale. Behind the older werewolf one could find Chris Argent, firing every bullet he had at said werewolf.

Derek jumped in, and Scott punched the gas yet again, getting the group the hell out of there.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!" Scott shouted at the 22 year old that now occupied the passenger's seat. The only reply he was graced with was an angry "Damnit, I had him!"

"Who? The Alpha?" The inquiry came from both Stiles and Charlie as they squeezed between the two front seats to get a proper look at Derek. "Yes! He was right in front of me, then the freakin' police showed up."

Charlie tried to stop him, but she was too late. Stiles immediately went to his dad's defense. "Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs-"

Upon seeing the evil look Derek was giving him, Stiles and Charlie both promptly moved back into the backseat. "Yeah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." He snapped, now looking at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake! I get it!" Was Scott's reply.

"Alright!" Stiles spazzed, cutting off the impending argument, before looking at Derek. "How did you find him?" Charlie squeezed up between the seats with him to take a look at the older of the two werewolves in the car, who simply looked at them for a moment, before shaking his head and turning away.

"Can you try and trust us for at least half a second?" Scott tried, his voice holding a slightly exasperated tone.

"Yeah, all three of us." Charlie cut in. Then Derek gave the two behind him another evil look, and the they leaned back again, whilst Stiles said "Or just him. We'll be back here."

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out." He finally explained. "She found two things. First was a guy named Harris."

Stiles and Charlie both shot forward again. "Our Chemistry teacher?" Stiles stared at him.

"Why him?" Scott asked. "I don't know yet." Derek replied and Scott spoke again. "What's the second thing?"

Derek pulled out a picture. Charlie frowned as she tried to remember just where she'd seen it before.

"It's a kind of symbol." Derek explained, holding it so the three could see it.

Scott made a noise, sounding quite uncomfortable as he did and Derek looked at him. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've... Seen it... On a necklace..." The younger werewolf explained slowly, still sounding incredibly uncomfortable. Charlie straightened as she realized where she'd seen it before, but Scott voiced it before she could. "Allison's necklace."

Charlie groaned, leaning back. "How the hell are we suppposed to get that?"

_\- Fell For You -_

"This is gonna be impossible, ya know."

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?"

"Because that'll go over beautifully, won't it Stiles? 'Hey, Allison, I know we broke up and all, but I was just wondering if I could borrow your necklace? We need to see what connection it has to the Alpha that me, Stiles and Charlie are currently trying to hunt down alongside Derek Hale. Ya know, that fugitive that threatened our lives not too long ago? So get this, he's not actually a fugitive, he's a werewolf and so am I-'"

Scott shoved his friend, cutting her off. Stiles stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're not helping." The werewolf sighed. "She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower, or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles stated, stopping his friends and stepping in front of them to face Scott properly. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for her necklace."

Scott was silent, a small smile making his way onto his face and Charlie frowned. _Was he...?_

Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Charlie rolled my eyes at her best friend's reply. _Of course he was_.

"Alright." Stiles reached forward and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Stay focused. Okay? Get the necklace. Get the Alpha. Get cured. Get Allison back. In that order, got it?" And with that, Stiles made his way off. Charlie looked at Scott, readjusting the books in her arms. "Whatever you do: don't fuck up." She stated seriously. With that, she winked and made her way off.

"You're so helpful, Charlie!" Scott shouted after her. She grinned.

Charlie was headed toward her locker when she saw another girl there. Then she remembered why there was another girl there. She had requested to have her locker moved.

Why? Her original locker had been next to Matt Daehler's and whilst Matt Daehler was cute, she got bad vibes every time she was around the guy. _Really bad vibes._

So she'd gotten it moved. She sighed, before opening the notebook in her hands and pulling out the paper slip kept in there. It stated her new locker and new combination. With that, Charlie turned the corner, heading down a different hall as she attempted to find her new locker.

"620... 622... 624... 626... Oof!" Charlie squeaked as, suddenly, she hit a wall, stumbling and dropping her books in the process. She probably would've followed the same path her books had taken, if the wall hadn't reached out and grabbed her- _Wait, what?_

Charlie looked up at her savior. Most definitely _not _a wall.

Rather than a wall, she'd hit a boy, approximately her age. He was tall. He was cute. And he had the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd seen in her life.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." He apologized instantly upon helping her straighten up. Charlie shook her head. "Oh, no it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Here, let me." The boy moved to kneel and collect the books, at the same time as Charlie. There was a collision of heads, and they both jumped back instantly. The guy's cheeks flushed crimson and Charlie gave a small laugh.

"They're mine, I'll-"

"No, seriously-"

_Bump_.

"Ouch!"

"Jeez..."

Again. They'd bumped heads _again_. He held a hand out in an attempt to stop her. "I'll get them." He stated, before leaning down and picking up her books. Charlie smiled and accepted them as he stood again. "Y-You're Charlie." He observed, handing them back. "Charlie Roman." She smiled and nodded as she tried to dig through her brain. Where, precisely, had she seen his face before?

And then it struck her. He was on the lacrosse team. She went to every practice. Coach Finstock didn't mind her being there - especially since her best friends and her brother were all star players. (Well, Scott and Calum were. Stiles was a different story...)

_What is his name? _Where had she seen those blue eyes before?

He was in some of her classes too. A lot of them, actually. He normally kept to himself and never really spoke unless he was spoken to.

"Isaac." Charlie said suddenly. "You're Isaac Lahey, right?" And to her complete and utter joy, he nodded, looking a bit shocked and confused that she actually knew his name. "I've seen you playing during lacrosse practice. I always go, 'cause Scott and Stiles are on the team, and we always hang out afterwards." She answered the unspoken question.

"Y-Yeah, I've seen you." He nodded, a small smile stretching across his cute face.

What? So she couldn't get over how cute he was. Sue her.

"Hey, uh, do you know where locker... 630 is?" She questioned, holding up the small slip of paper. He blinked for a moment, before nodding. "It's, uh, the one right next to mine." He informed her, pointing to the locker to the right of his own.

"Oh..." Charlie's cheeks flushed red. She felt somewhat stupid for not realizing it was right there. She moved around him and, after struggling with the new combination, opened it, emptying all of her currently unnecessary books and such into it, and keeping the necessities.

"Can I, uhm, ask why you're only just now looking for your locker?" He inquired, turning to look at her again as he shut his own locker. Charlie shut her own and looked at him. "I had it moved." She explained. "Wasn't comfortable with who my old one was by." He nodded in understanding and she smiled. The warning bell rang then. "Better get to first period, eh? Wouldn't wanna be late." Charlie laughed and he smiled. "I'll see you later, Isaac." She half-waved, even though he was right in front of her, before she turned and hurried down the hall, meeting up with Stiles who was just outside the classroom.

"Who were you just talking to?" He asked. "Isaac Lahey." Was her reply. He frowned as he absorbed her answer. "Isn't he on the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah, he is. He's in a lot of our classes too."

He looked confused. "Oh..."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh, the ever unobservant Stiles."

He made a face and she laughed. "Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

**Hello! If this looks familiar, that's probably because it's an edited repost of my old fic Heart Attack. I've given this fic a lot of thought and decided I'm going to turn it into a series. This particular section of the series is Book One - Fell For You. It will cover the latter bits of season one, and all of season two.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've got a lot of ideas and plans for this fic and I can't wait to share them will all of you.**

**Review, maybe?**

**\- Becky Xxx**


	2. In Which Charlie Needs to Shut It

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

"Hey, I gotta get to my locker." Scott informed Stiles and Charlie as they left first period. "I'll meet you guys in second, okay?"

The two nodded, before making their way down the halls. They passed Lydia and, of course, Stiles froze and began to drool. He attempted to say something, as per usual, and was ignored, as per usual.

Charlie sighed and shook her head, a smirk reaching her face as she couldn't help but chuckle at his latest attempt. "Oh, Stiles."

"Shut up, Charlie."

"You say that a lot."

"Well I have good reason to."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Shut up, Charlie."

Charlie wrinkled her nose in response and they continued down the halls. They were halfway to class when a freaked out Scott suddenly popped up and stopped them.

"Wha- Scott, what's up?" Charlie blinked, confusion clouding her expression.

"Jackson." He replied, catching his breath - he'd been running whilst trying to find them. "He knows."

"Knows?" Stiles's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Knows _what_?"

"About me. About... Ya know..." He lowered his voice. Stiles and Charlie shared a worried look. "How the hell did he find out?" Stiles snapped as they moved on down the halls again, except now he and Charlie were panicking as well.

"I have no idea." Scott replied. Charlie groaned, running a hand over her face. _Of course Jackson, of _all _people, would find out_. "Well, did he say it?" Stiles questioned. "The word?"

"What word?" Scott asked and Charlie frowned. "Really, Scott?"

"Werewolf." Stiles lowered his voice. "Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freakin' clearly." Scott answered, looking behind them.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles suggested. Charlie stared at him, even taking the time to stop in her tracks. "Not as bad as it seems? Stiles, this is _Jackson!_" She snapped. "This is _very bad!_"

"Well he doesn't have any proof, right?" He tried, looking back at Scott, who only shrugged. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him, anyway?"

And then Scott snapped. "How about Allison's father?!"

"_Exactly!_" Charlie whisper-shouted, not wishing to draw attention. "Okay, it's bad." Stiles ran a hand over his head as he admitted this.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott stated. "Wait, wait, does he know about Allison's dad?" Charlie questioned. "I don't know." The werewolf replied. She groaned, feeling defeat upon them already. This was _bad_.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked suddenly. "Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott replied. "I have another idea."

"Oh, great-"

"Shut up, Charlie."

"How many times can you say that in one day? I think I should take a tally."

"Just let me finish!"

"Fine."

"It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles explained and Scott stopped him. "We have that game tonight. It's quarter finals. And it's _your _first game." Stiles sighed. "I know, I know. Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" He questioned, changing the topic. "She's in my next class." Scott answered.

"Get the necklace." Stiles instructed, before moving off again. "C'mon Charlie." He grabbed her arm and dragged her off towards their next class.

\- _Fall for You -_

Charlie was sitting with Scott, at lunch. Stiles was still in line.

"Scott?" She started, looking up her best friend, who had been silent since they sat down. "You okay?"

He looked up and made eye contact with her for approximately two seconds, before looking back down. Charlie frowned. "Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked. Charlie jumped, not realizing he'd appeared then.

"Not exactly." Scott replied. Charlie bit her lip. _That must've been what upset him_. "What happened?" Stiles and Charlie both ended up asking at the same time. "She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"Of course she did." Resting her elbows on the table, Charlie proceeded to put her head in her hands. _Because things aren't complicated enough_. They needed that necklace, and now Allison was telling Scott not to talk to her.

_Perfect_.

"So she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles questioned through a mouthful of chicken.

"She's not giving me the necklace."

"Okay, well did you find anything else out?" Stiles pressed. Charlie looked up from her food as they waited for a response. "Just that I know _nothing _about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

"_Excuse me!" _Charlie snapped. Both looked at her in surprise. "Girl! Right here! Hello!"

"Sorry, Charlie. Not you." Scott backtracked. "You're the exception."

"You're damn right I am." Charlie smirked at him and he gave a small smile which faded quickly.

"Okay." Stiles cut in. "I came up with a Plan B just in case anything like this happened." Scott and Charlie shared a suspicious before looking at Stiles. "What's Plan B?" They chorused.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"I second that motion."

Scott gave his friends an exasperated look. "Couldn't we just try getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a twenty four hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got." Stiles replied. "Steal it."

They were silent for a few moments, before a panicked look crossed Scott's face. "Stiles. Charlie. He's watching us." The two looked over to see that Jackson was, indeed, watching them. "Act normal." Scott muttered, before crossing his arms and looking down at his food. Stiles and Charlie shared a look, before going back to what they had been doing - eating.

"What's wrong?"

Charlie looked up at the sound of Stiles voice. Scott's stressed expression had returned.

His tone matched his expression as he spoke. "Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him." Stiles turned to look at Jackson again, before Scott hissed "Look at me! Both of you, look at me. Talk to me, act normal. Pretend like this isn't happening." A moment passed as Stiles and Charlie shared another look. What were they supposed to say?!

"Talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything!" Stiles informed him. "My mind's completely blank!"

"Same." Charlie offered up an apologetic look and Scott stared at the two of them in disbelief. "_Your _minds are blank?! You can't think of _something _to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles replied and Charlie nodded. Stiles looked over at the table where Lydia, Jackson and Allison were sitting. Charlie followed his gaze to see that Jackson was no longer there. "FYI, he's not even sitting there anymore."

They looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is he?" Scott queried, still looking panicked as they glanced around.

Scott then went completely silent. And tense. Jackson was talking to him. "Yes." He said, suddenly. He was silent again. His hand tightening on the small water bottle he held as whatever Jackson was saying got to him.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell is the jackass, I'm gonna kill him." Charlie's eyes narrowed as she scanned the cafeteria for Jackson.

"Scott, c'mon, you can't let him do this." Stiles stepped in. "You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?"

Scott moved his left hand to grip the tray that held his food - it shook under his grip. "Scott, c'mon." Charlie pleaded. "Don't let him get to you."

Silence again. And then there was a loud crash as Scott's tray snapped in two.

"Oh _Jesus_." Charlie groaned, facepalming as everyone looked at them. Scott looked up and pinned a glare on something. His friends twisted to see what it was and realized that he'd found Jackson, who was staring straight at their best friend as he bit into an apple. The smirk he wore never left his face for a second.

\- _Fall for You -_

"C'mon, Charlie." Stiles yanked her out of his car and toward his house. "Jesus, Stiles, I can walk by myself. And I can't stay, okay? I promised Mom I'd come home early and do the dishes. My Dad gets home tonight and with everything going on, I can't afford an angry father."

"Okay, okay..." He trailed off as they moved into his room, both dropping our bags as they sat down in the two chairs he kept by his desk.

"Hey Stiles!" His dad's voice rang out and they both spun to look at the door. "Hey Da- Derek." Stiles and Charlie froze upon seeing Derek behind the open door. He gave them a warning look, motioning to the door which Stiles dad was now approaching. The teenagers jumped up, sprinting over to the door and standing in the doorway together, Stiles holding it somewhat closed and the two blocking any view to his room that was left.

"Hey Papa Stilinski." Charlie grinned, giving him a quick, casual two fingered salute as she hung out the doorway with Stiles. "Hey Charlie." He greeted, before turning to his son. "What'd you say?"

"What? I said 'Yo, Dad'." Stiles attempted to cover up his slip.

His dad nodded, the confused look not leaving as he spoke. "Uh, listen, I've got something I gotta take care of, but I'm gonna be there, tonight. Your first game."

Charlie couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto her face at the mention of the game. She was so happy for Scott when he'd made first line and now _Stiles _was there as well. "My first game..." Stiles trailed off for a moment as he remembered that this was supposed to be happening that night. "Uh, awesome. Great. Awesome... Good..."

"I'm very happy for you." The Sheriff stated, a proud smile reaching his face as he spoke. "And I'm really proud of you."

"I think we all are, Pops." Charlie grinned, reaching up and pinching Stiles' cheek in a teasing manner. The older man only rolled his eyes at her actions, whilst Stiles swatted her hand away. "Thanks Dad. Me too. I'm happy... And proud... Of myself..."

Charlie's phone beeped and she half waved to the Sheriff, before backing into the room. Stiles to close the door more as he talked to his father, attempting to obscure any possible view inside. Charlie went to grab her phone, but upon seeing the door shut for a moment as Stiles continued talking to his dad, she ignored said phone and turned to look at Derek.

"Are you fucking _insane?_" She hissed making Stiles-esque hand motions. He didn't grace her with an answer. Stiles then hurried into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

That was when Derek pinned him to the door.

"Jesus, Hale, could you seriously-"

"Shut up, Charlie." He sent her that infamous glare and she shut my trap instantly. He then turned back to Stiles. "If you say one word."

"Oh, you mean, like 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'?" Derek backed off just a tad and Stiles continued. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

Derek backed off and Stiles proceeded to move towards his desk again, Derek scaring him in the process. Charlie sighed, facepalming, before moving over to the other chair by Stiles's desk again.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked as the two sat down. "No, he's still working on it." Stiles answered. "But there's something else we can try." Derek motioned for him to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek raised his eyebrows, not seeing the point. "So it wasn't Scott who sent it." I answered for him and Stiles nodded. "Well can you find out who sent it?" The 22 year old questioned.

"No, not me. Or Charlie. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles answered and turned back to his computer. Charlie frowned. "Wait... Who?"

She received no answer.

"Stiles, who is it?!"

Still no answer.

"Stiles!"

"Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review? xxx**


	3. In Which Cousin Miguel Visits

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

"Stiles, goddamnit, just tell me who it is!" Charlie groaned, leaning back in her chair and staring straight up at the ceiling.

She was answered with the doorbell ringing. She bolted out of Stiles's room before he or Derek could even blink, shouting "I'LL GET IT."

Yanking open the door, Charlie was shocked to see that the person on the other side was none other than Danny Mahealani.

"Danny?" She questioned, her tone laced with confusion. He looked confused as to why she was there as well. "Uh, hey Charlie. Stiles texted me that he wanted to do our lab work for Chemistry... Is he here?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh, wha- Yeah. Upstairs. C'mon." She motioned for him to follow and he did so, the two making their way upstairs and into Stiles' room.

"Hey Danny." Stiles greeted as the two walked in.

Charlie discreetly mouthed "What can Danny do?" to her best friend, but wasn't graced with a response.

"So, Danny," Stiles said as his teammate approached him. "Ya think you can trace a text for me?"

Charlie facepalmed. There was no such thing as beating around the bush when it came to Stiles. He was blunt and simple.

"You want me to do _what_?" Danny looked shocked.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated, to which Danny replied with. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners _do_."

Stiles sighed. "And we _will_. Once you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny inquired. Stiles paused for a moment, before answering "Oh I... I looked up your arrest report... So..."

Charlie blinked. _Danny has a criminal record?_

"I... I was 13." Danny replied after a moment. "They dropped the charges." Stiles made a defensive noise at this, holding his hands up, to which Danny only said "No. We're doing lab work." Letting him have her chair, Charlie moved to sit on Stiles' bed.

She was sat closer to Derek than she was comfortable with, but having given Danny her chair, she really had no choice other than to sit on the bed, legs crossed, as she watched Stiles attempt to get Danny to help them.

Charlie glanced over at Derek, raising an eyebrow when she saw that he was reading what _looked_ like a dictionary.

Why? She had no clue. She'd learned not to question Derek, for fear of him killing her.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked as he noticed that Derek was there. "Uhm..." Stiles hesitated as he tried to come up with an answer. "My cousin... Miguel..."

Charlie slapped a hand over her mouth as she attempted not to laugh, especially after Derek looked up at Stiles before looking back down at whatever the hell he was reading, shaking his head.

"Is that... Blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

Stiles and Charlie both turned to look at Derek and realized that Danny was right, there _was _blood on Derek's shirt. _Ah, Jesus_.

"Why I do believe it is." Charlie cut into the conversation. Stiles continued. "Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey Miguel," He addressed Derek, who looked up from the book, none to happy at the concept of being addressed then. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts?"

Slamming the book shut, Derek tossed it onto the bed and Charlie realized she was right. It was, in fact, a dictionary. _Why the hell is he reading the dictionary?_

_Don't question Derek's motives, Charlie. He might kill you._

She ended up watching out of the corner of her eye as Derek pulled his shirt off and reached into Stiles's drawers to find a shirt.

_Derek may be a scary son of a bitch, but he is also most definitely quite __**fine**__._

Stiles addressed Danny again. "So anyway, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so..."

"Stiles." Derek cut in. The three turned to look at him. "Yes?" Stiles questioned as he turned. "This." Derek held the shirt up. "No fit."

It was becoming more difficult for Charlie to contain her giggles. She grabbed one of Stiles's pillows and bit down. Her hyperactive friend sent her a disgusted look. She simply shrugged in response.

"Then try something else on." Stiles replied, as if it were obvious. "Sorry." Stiles said to Danny, turning back to his laptop. Danny, however, kept his eyes on Derek and his fine torso.

When Stiles realized that Danny was watching Derek, he leaned back and Charlie couldn't help but grin as she watched the figurative lightbulb light up over her friend's head. Danny quickly looked away. Derek was pulling on another shirt, which was quite tight on him, when Stiles said "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" He was asking Danny, motioning for him to look back at Derek. "What d'you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking away from Derek again. Charlie bit down on Stiles's pillow again. The struggle to not laugh was becoming unbearable. "The shirt." Stiles replied.

If looks could kill, Stiles would've been dead several years previous.

"It's... It's not really his color..." Danny answered after a moment.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't ya Danny-boy?" Stiles said, turning to look at him as Derek took the shirt off.

"You're a horrible person." Was Danny's reply.

"I know it keeps me awake at night." Charlie rolled her eyes at her best friend's reply before stepping in. "We all know Stiles is going to hell." She spoke, moving over to stand behind the two of them and resting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles looked at her. "If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging you down with me."

Charlie raised her eyebrows. "I'd like to see you try, Stilinski."

"Anyway," He turned back to Danny. "About that text..."

"Stiles!"

The three turned to Derek again, who, in quite the aggravated tone, stated "None of these fit."

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny suddenly spoke, moving towards Stiles' laptop.

Charlie silently cheered, flopping backwards onto the bed. Time passed. Derek finally found a shirt that actually fit, and soon the three were around Danny and the laptop as he tracked who had sent the text.

Charlie was growing bored. Her phone beeped, and she turned to check it, but promptly stopped when Danny said "There." Charlie spun around, her phone once again forgotten, as she looked over Stiles' shoulder. "The text was sent from a computer... This one."

Derek, Stiles and Charlie all moved closer to the computer, shocked by what they saw. "Registered to _that _account name?" Derek questioned, eyebrows raised.

"No, no, no, no, that can't be right." Stiles denied, whilst Charlie started shaking her head.

_Impossible. Completely impossible._

There, in red on the screen of Stiles' laptop, were six words and a name.

**Account registered to:**  
**Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall**

Scott's mom.

\- _Fell For You -_

"_Did you get the picture?_" Scott asked through the phone, which was currently on speaker. Derek, Stiles and Charlie were all in Stiles' jeep. Charlie had called shotgun, but upon receiving _the look_ from Derek, she had promptly moved into the back.

"Yeah, I did and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles replied. Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and yanked his arm towards himself so he could talk into the phone. "Hey is there's something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening- Something!"

"_No_." Scott answered and Charlie groaned. "_The thing's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? Stiles, you're supposed to be here! You're first line!"_

Right after Scott finished, Finstock's voice rang through the phone "_Where the hell is Bilinski? Huh?" _

Scott spoke again. "_You're not gonna play if you're not here to start."_

"I know!" Stiles replied, sounding aggravated. Charlie instantly felt terrible. Stiles was finally on first line, his dad was there waiting and Stiles wasn't going to make it - they all knew it was true. "Look if you... If you see my dad can you tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late, okay?"

"_Okay_." Scott answered.

"Alright, thanks." Stiles hung up. Charlie sighed, putting her forehead down on the shoulder of Stiles' seat.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said after a moment of silence. "I know." Stiles sighed. "You didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles replied. Charlie nodded, looking at the sign the Jeep was parked in front of. The three were right outside the Long Term Care building at the hospital.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek stated, turning to look at Stiles. "Yeah?" Stiles said, turning slightly. Derek's hand shot out and Charlie had to jump back not to get hit. She watched, eyes wide, as Derek slammed Stiles' head down onto the wheel.

"Oh _God! _What the _hell _was that-"

"You know what that was for." Derek cut him off. "Go. _Go_."

Stiles hurriedly climbed out of the jeep. Charlie hung in the back for a second, wondering if Derek had forgotten her.

Of course, he hadn't, and upon receiving his death glare once again, Charlie jumped over Stiles' seat and joined him outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, Jesus." She mumbled as she caught up with Stiles. They went inside, looking and asking around. They turned up unsuccessful in their search for Melissa.

This worried Charlie.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek. "_Find her?" _Derek asked. "No." Both said, before Stiles continued. "We can't find her."

"_Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle_." The Beta instructed. The two teens turned the corner into Derek's Uncle's room. What they saw before them shocked them both.

The room was empty. The bed was made and the wheelchair was by the open door. Empty. Derek's Uncle wasn't there.

"Yeah, well he's not here either." Stiles informed him.

"_What?_"

"He's not here, Derek." Charlie repeated.

"He's gone."

Derek was silent for a moment, before he basically started shouting. "_Stiles, Charlie, get out of there right now! It's him, he's the Alpha! Get out!"_

The turned out of the room and what they saw scared the hell out of both. Because what they saw was Derek's uncle, on his feet, looking at them with a smirk. "You must be Stiles and Charlie." He spoke. Charlie looked at Stiles, suddenly completely and utterly terrified.

They started backing up, turning to go, when they were met with a nurse. _Jennifer_.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Visiting hours are over."

"You..." Stiles pointed at her, before turning and pointing at Derek's uncle. "And him... You're the one who... And he's the... Oh my God, we're gonna die..." Charlie jammed her elbow into Stiles' side. "Shut up, Stiles! ...Oh _fuck, _we're gonna die."

They turned to look at Jennifer again, in time to see Derek elbow her in the face. She fell to the floor. Charlie raised her eyebrows.

_For some supposedly tough ass nurse, the fact that it took an elbow to the face to put her down makes me question Derek's Uncle's choice in sidekicks._

"That's not nice." The Alpha scolded his nephew. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek snapped back. "Get out of the way." He ordered the two humans. They did so, immediately hitting the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" The Alpha approached him. "My own family?"

Derek's reply was a loud growl as he jumped to pouce on his Uncle. Stiles and and Charlie were sliding across the floor, trying to stay out of the way of the fight that Derek was already losing.

They made it across the floor before almost hitting the nurse who was down for the count, her blood pooling on the floor.

_Either she was a total wuss or Derek really did do some damage. _Charlie thought to herself, pulling a face at the pool of blood.

Speaking of the Beta, he was currently being dragged across the floor by his Uncle, who was currently pulling the "I couldn't help it" act.

"My mind... My personality... Were literally burned out of me. I've been driven by pure instinct."

"You want forgiveness?" Derek stood, managing to connect his fist to the Alpha's cheek, before he was shoved away, his Uncle recovering easily. "I want understanding." He nailed his foot to Derek's chest, and the Beta flew backwards.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell," Charlie scurried behind the desk with Stiles as they watched the scene unfold, never letting go of her best friend's arm. "Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes. Becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

As he kept talking, Stiles and Charlie hurried out. They had to get to the school. They had to get to Scott.

"Run, Charlie, run!" Stiles shouted. She scowled at him. "I am running, you dumbass!"

They jumped into the Jeep. Stiles sped out the parking lot and towards the school.

When they got there, the game was over. They sprinted towards the locker rooms and were lucky to see that Scott was there, sitting. He'd been waiting for them.

"We have a huge problem." Stiles informed him as they panted.

"Trust me..." Scott sighed. "I know."

* * *

**Review? Xxx**


	4. In Which We Meet the Romans

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, okay?" Charlie said as she got out of Stiles' Jeep.

"See you, Charlie." Stiles waved and Scott gave her a weak smile. She made my way up the walk and into the house.

"I'm home!" Charlie called as she closed the door. "Heard you guys are going to State." She called to Calum, walking up the hall into the kitchen. "Sorry I couldn't make the game, but congrats either way." She directed a smile toward her twin, who was seated at the counter. He gave a weak one in return and she frowned. "What's up?"

He nodded towards the other side of the kitchen and Charlie turned, her jaw dropping as she realized who stood on the other side of the counter.

_Dad._

_Fuck_.

"Dad!" Charlie put on a smile, attempting to get out of the severe scolding that was coming her way. "I forgot you were getting home tonight! Hey! I missed you!"

His face was kept straight as he crossed his arms. "Charlotte," _Oh shit, full name_. "I believe you were supposed to get home _early _today, before going to the game. That's what your mother said you planned on doing anyway. You planned on getting home and doing a few chores for her, and then you wanted to go to the game to cheer on your brother, Scott and Stiles, as Stiles has managed to make first string, and you just normally cheer for Calum and Scott. What happened?"

"I, uh..." Charlie started to panic. "I was, uhm... You see... I was with, uh... Stiles."

"But shouldn't you have been at the game, then? As I just said, Stiles _did _make first string."

"Yeah, well... We got caught up in some, uh... Stuff... Really important stuff... And-"

"What kind of stuff, Charlotte?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Homework stuff." She answered. "Harris is giving us this really difficult test tomrrow and ya know how Stiles and I are both struggling in Chem so we figured we'd study together." She glanced at Calum, silently begging him not to give her away. He was in her Chem class and they both knew that there was no test.

He didn't give her away.

_I will forever be greatful that Calum is my brother._

"I see." Richard was quiet for a moment and Charlie felt her palms begin to sweat as she panicked more. To her complete shock, all he did was motion to the dishes that sat in the sink. "Do the dishes, go to bed." And then he walked out, heading up the steps and into his and their mother's room.

_He must've been too tired to shout or think up a real punishment._

The door shut and, immediately, Cassandra came into the kitchen. "Charlie! I texted you like _eighty _times!"

Charlie pulled out her phone and saw that she was right. She had 34 new messages, all from her mom. SHe groaned. "I'm sorry, mom, I just-"

"You know the last thing I want is for your father to yell at you and yet every chance you get to do the one thing that makes him upset you _do it!_" She wasn't loud and Charlie was grateful. She was sure that if her father heard the scolding she was being given, he'd be upset.

Her father? Charlie was afraid of him. Her mother? They were the mother/daughter duo that everyone dreams of being part of.

When it came to Casssandra, she would be upset that Charlie made a mistake or did something wrong and she was never _angry_ because she, herself, was quite the rebellious teen. She didn't do drugs or anything, but it wasn't like she didn't get in trouble with the cops once or twice (or several times).

When it came to Richard, it was the complete opposite. He _always _had a stick up his ass and Charlie honestly _dreaded _whenever he was home from his business trips. Why? Because she knows she's going to get in trouble for something - whether that something is minor or major doesn't really matter. She'll still get in trouble for it.

"When's his next business trip?" Calum asked quietly. Cassandra frowned at the question. "You guys shouldn't..." She trailed off and then sighed. "He leaves Monday night."

Charlie would never lie. She was relieved.

She'd never been more afraid fo anyone than she was of her father. Not even Peter Hale in those moments, earlier that day, when she, Stiles and Derek discovered that _he _was the Alpha.

No one could ever scare Charlie like her father did.

It wasn't that he physically abused her, or Calum - because he didn't. However that didn't mean that he didn't _verbally _abuse them - because he did. Some would agree that verbal abuse is worse than physical could ever be. Your scars and bruises and cuts from physical wounds heal and disappear.

The scars and bruises and cuts inside take a little more time and a little more effort.

To have your father scream at you day in and day out... To absolutely dread when he comes home when you should be thrilled... To be completely and utterly _afraid _of him... It wasn't normal.

_Then again, when was my life ever normal?_

\- _Fell For You -_

"Wait, wait, Stiles go that way!"

Stiles jumped before making a sharp left turn. Scott's sudden shout had shocked all of them.

Charlie squeaked as she slammed into the side of the Jeep. "Ow! What the _hell, _Scott?!"

"I can hear Jackson's heartbeat." He replied. Charlie raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"So his heart's beating like eighty miles a minute. He's in trouble." He answered.

Charlie sighed. _Scott McCall, you fucking hero_.

They pulled into an almost empty lot to see that the only things keeping the lot from being empty were two cars and two people.

The two cars were unmistakable. Jackson's Porsche and one of the Argent's Range Rovers. The two people were also unmistakable. Jackson and Mr. Argent.

Charlie leaned up between the two seats so that Jackson and Argent could see her, alongside Scott and Stiles. "Yo." Scott greeted, half-waving. "'Sup?" Stiles called. "Hey Jackson. Mr. Argent." Charlie smiled at both.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Scott." Argent smiled at him. "Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"There's a shop right down the street." Scott explained. "I'm sure they have a tow truck."

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles offered. Charlie nodded. "Come on, Jackson." Scott opened the door as they made the offer.

"Yeah, c'mon Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles continued when Jackson hesitated. Charlie looked at him, eyebrows raised. Stiles gave her a light shove.

Jackson started toward them without another word. Scott began to get out so Jackson could join Charlie in the back. "Hey." Mr. Argent said suddenly as he slammed the hood on Jackson's Porsche and made his way up to the front. The four watched as he leaned in and turned the key in the ignition, and the car started. "Told you I knew a few things about cars."

With that, he headed over to his car and drove off. "Jesus Christ." Charlie groaned, leaning on Stiles' seat as they watched him leave.

And then Jackson started in on Scott. "What are you following me now?!"

Scott slammed the Jeep door shut and went straight back at him. "Yes, you stupid freaking idiot, you almost gave away _everything_ right there!"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked as Stiles and Charlie got out and walked around. "He thinks _you're _the second Beta!" Scott answered and once again, Jackson was confused. "What?"

"He thinks you're _me!_" Scott shouted before angrily punching Stiles' Jeep.

"Dude, my Jeep-" Stiles tried to cut in, but Scott went right back at Jackson. "I could hear your heart beating from a mile away - _literally_. Now _he _thinks that there's something wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He went to hit the Jeep again, but Stiles stopped him. "Woah, woah, okay, okay, how about we just step away from Stiles' Jeep." Stiles pulled him back over to where Charlie stood, just in time for Jackson to start in on him again.

"Look this is _your _problem, not mine. Okay I didn't say anything which means _you're _the one that's gonna get _me _killed. This is _your _fault." Jackson pushed Scott so he was against the Jeep. "Okay can we stop hitting my Jeep?" Stiles cut in but was ignored once again. Scott pushed Jackson, leading to Charlie finding the time to step in.

"How about we stop acting like seven year olds and be the responsible sixteen year olds we are?" She cut in. "_Everyone _is at fault here, for their _own _actions, so don't blame anyone for them! _Just stop_."

"When they come after you," Scott started, speaking to Jackson again. "I _won't _be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone..." He trailed off, looking over at Stiles and Charlie.

"Why're you looking at us?" Stiles asked. Charlie frowned. The three looked back at Jackson as he began to speak again. "You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

Charlie almost facepalmed. _How stupid does someone get?_

"No you _won't!_" Scott groaned. "Just _trust _me! All it does is make things worse!"

"Oh, yeah, really?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. "You can hear anything you want and run faster humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." He spat, his tone sarcastic. Charlie truly wanted to slap him. _That's not everything!_

"Yeah. I can run really fast now. Except half the time I'm running away from people trying to _kill me!_ And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore _right before _breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

"It ruined your life." Jackson shook his head. "You had _all _the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turn sixteen and someone bought you a _Porsche _when they should've started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

With that, Jackson turned away, jumping into said Porsche and driving off.

"Next time we see him, can I punch him?" Charlie questioned, looking at Scott and Stiles. "Can I _please_?"

\- _Fll For You_ -

Charlie sighed, kicking a pebble as she walked home. Stiles couldn't give her a ride as he had to get home, and the same went for Scott, even though Scott didn't actually have a car. It was getting dark as she made her way down the sidewalk.

Considering there was an insane Alpha on the loose, she didn't really like the idea of being out in the dark.

So she picked up the pace.

That is, until she started walking past the cemetery. One glance in and and she saw something. Something she hated seeing - hence why she usually avoided the cemetery on her walk home.

Her uncle's grave - practically mocking her as it sat there.

Charlie and her Uncle Chad had been incredibly close. He'd been more of a father to her than her actual father could have ever dreamed of being.

Then he had a heart attack. Charlie'd been nine. He died in the ambulance. He was 32. Charlie didn't even know 32 year olds could have heart attacks.

_"According to the doctors, it's an extremely rare case." _She remembered the tearful words from her mother as she and Calum had hidden around the corner, listening in on a conversation they weren't supposed to hear.

Chad had bought her a guitar as soon as she was able to hold one. He was the one that got the Roman children into music. He'd bought her a bass, a drum set, a keyboard - _hell_, the man was the reason for the black grand piano in the den of the Roman house.

Though she was six years younger, Charlie was extremely close with her cousin Ruby. She thought of her like an older sister. She'd always been around. Chad had made all the time in the world to teach the two how to play the piano. He made more time to teach Charlie and Calum how to play the guitar.

He was, qutie literally, the exact opposite of Richard Roman. Charlie always thought about how he was the perfect match for her mother. _Aunt Marcia got him first, though_.

Cassandra and Marcia had been friends since preschool, Marcia being Richard's younger sister. Chad was the third piece to the trio. Charlie often found it easy to compare the three - Cassandra, Chad and Marcia - to herself, Stiles and Scott.

Cassandra was like Scott. Typically the source of the trouble - though she didn't always mean to be. Marcia was the Stiles of the group. The voice of reason and the most intelligent of the three, yet also the one who came up with the most ridiculous ideas imaginable. Chad was like Charlie. The musician, the hothead, the encourager - and, of course, the clumsy one.

Charlie frowned as she took in her surroundings. Burried within her thoughts about her uncle, she hadn't realized she'd made her way to his grave. She felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes. Biting her lip and blinking excessively, she attempted to keep them at bay.

Ultimately, she failed. A sob wracked through the teenager as she fell to her knees. The words were etched on both the tombstone and the backs of her eyelids. She remembered the funeral vividly as her eyes scanned over the words.

**CHAD HOWARD BLIGHT**  
**A Father, A Brother, A Friend**  
**"If music be the food of love, play on."**  
**October 19th, 1972 - November 8th, 2004**

The man had always loved Shakespeare. When the twins were younger, he'd read excerpts from A Midsummer Night's Dream to them before they went to bed. If Ruby had Shakespeare related assignments in school, he'd freak out and try to basically do the whole thing for her.

"A-Are you okay?"

Charlie looked up and through her watery vision she saw a familiar face. Isaac. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood. "I, uh... Yeah." She lied.

He frowned. "It doesn't look like it, Charlie. You're a terrible liar."

Charlie gave a short laugh. "I'm actually a fantastic liar. I'm only a terrible liar right now because I was obviously just crying."

He smiled - though it was small. "A-Alright, I guess I can give you that. C-Can, I, uh, ask... Who is he? To you, I mean." He motioned to her uncle's headstone. Charlie sighed. "My uncle. He, uh... He was a pretty big fatherly figure in my life... And I, uh... Miss him... A lot."

"Your, uh... Your d-dad's not a fatherly figure?" He questioned. Charlie looked at him. "How about _no_."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I, uhm... I'm sorry. For your loss, that is." His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was looking down as he spoke.

"It was seven years ago." Charlie sighed with a shrug. "Not much anyone can do, ya know?"

"I, uh... I know how you f-feel." He stated, his voice a bit quieter. "I lost my mom a while back..."

Charlie frowned. "Losing family sucks."

He gave a weak smile and she shot one back. "So what are _you _doing here?" She questioned. "I, uhm... I... M-My dad owns the cemetery... I work here."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Ooh... Well, if you're working I can go. Sorry I pulled you away."

"No, no, no, stay!" Isaac stopped her. "I-I mean o-only if you w-want to..."

She smiled. "Yeah, I would. I'm not gonna be a bug or anything, am I? I-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. Charlie sighed and held up a finger before pulling it out, glaring at the object when Stiles' face and name popped up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Charlie, where are you?"_

"Uhm, cemetery, why?"

"_'Kay, I'm picking you up."_

"Wha- Why?"

"_Because Peter Hale is taking Mama McCall out on a date."_

Charlie found herself at a loss for air.

"_And we have to-" _

"Stiles, hang on." She looked up at Isaac. "Will you, uh, excuse me, for, like, two seconds?" He nodded and she took a few steps away. "_Who were you just talking to?_"

"Isaac. We have to what?"

_"We have to stop him from biting her_."

"Are you serious?!"

"_It's how he plans on getting Scott to join the pack."_

"Jesus Christ." Charlie groaned, running a hand over her face. "_I'm coming up the street. You have to _jump in_ because we have to _go."

"Got it, Stiles." With a sigh, Charlie hung up, before sprinting back over to Isaac. "Look, I'm really sorry, I really want to stay, but Stiles just informed me of an emergency and I need to split. I'm really sorry." She apologized again and Isaac offered up another weak smile. "N-No, no, it's okay. Probably better if you don't stay, anyway." His eyes widened as he finished his sentance and he backtracked. "I-I-I mean- I didn't mean-" Charlie stopped him.

"Isaac, it's cool, I get it." She heard Stiles beep and sent him a glare before turning back to Isaac. "I'll see you later, okay?" She leaned up, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, before sprinting over to Stiles' Jeep, jumping in the passenger's side.

"What was that?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"What was what?" She frowned in confusion.

"I believe you just kissed Isaac Lahey on the cheek."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Any reason _why_? Particularly a reason that I should _know about_?"

"Jesus, Stiles, we're friends."

"Friends don't kiss friends on the cheek."

Charlie then proceeded to lean over and press a kiss to his cheek as well. He let out a girlish squeak as she pulled away. Upon receiving the shocked look he was giving her, she simply laughed. "Jesus, Stiles, calm down."

"Don't _do that!_"

"What? This?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Sorry... So how are we supposed to know what car is Peter's?"

"Scott's following." Stiles explained. "He's gonna text us when we're coming up to the car they're in."

She nodded and they sat in silence for a good period of time. Stiles' phone dinged and Charlie picked it up off the dash - it was a text from Scott. "He says it's the pulled over one we're coming up to." She looked up to see that there was, in fact, a car pulled over on the side of the road.

"So that one." She pointed and Stiles nodded. Bracing herself, Charlie silently pleaded with Stiles, hoping he wouldn't just ram it and kill them- which she knew he wouldn't but she could still be afraid. Which she was.

They hit the back of the car and she sighed in relief when she realized it wasn't nearly as hard as she had been expecting.

"Really, Charlie? I'm not _stupid_, ya know."

"Whatever." She mumbled. The two watched as Mrs. McCall stepped out of the car and spotted them. "_Are you kidding me?! Stiles! Charlie!"_

They quickly jumped out. "Mama McCall?" Charlie feigned shock as they stepped out. "Yes!" She snapped.

"Wow, this is just _crazy_, what a coincidence, huh?" Stiles chuckled and Charlie nodded quickly. "So sorry, Mama." She let out what could possibly be called an angry chuckle as she listened to the teenagers speak.

"I do _not _know what happened." Stiles explained. "You guys just... Came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere?" She scoffed. "We were parked on the _side of the road_, Stiles."

"How crazy is that?" Stiles continued. "We should probably call the cops." Charlie put in as Peter approached them, and Stiles nodded. "Do, like, an accident report thing-" Peter cut him off.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you sure?" Stiles continued before reaching up to his neck. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash. What about you, Charlie? You okay?"

Charlie played along, bringing her hand up to her neck as well. "I think I know what you mean."

"Whiplash?! _You _hit _us!_"

"I dunno, there's something wrong with my neck."

"Mine too."

She sent the two a look of disbelief, before she continued to scold them for crashing into her and Peter. When she was finally done she sighed heavily. "Just... Both of you just... Get home. Please? There's a curfew and... Home. Now."

Charlie and Stiles nodded. "Got it." Charlie stated, before the two jumped in the Jeep again. Charlie sent Peter a triumphant smirk as they pulled away. He only sent raised eyebrows in return.

"Success!" She cheered, holding her hand up. Stiles hi-fived it and began driving her home.

_Well. That was _quite _the eventful day._

* * *

**Review? Xxx**


	5. In Which Charlie Gets a Date

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

Charlie was silent as she sat, crosslegged, on Scott's bed, watching him rush around his room.

"Call it again." He instructed Stiles, who was sitting backwards on Scott's chair. "It's not here." Stiles repeated for the trillionth time. But Scott ignored him and continued to run around.

"So you lost your phone." Stiles put his arms up. "Why don't you just get a new one?"

Scott crawled under his bed. "I can't afford a new one! And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"You're not alone." Charlie frowned.

"You have us." Stiles nodded as Scott stood up again, sprinting across the room. "And didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"Argent's plan is to use him to get the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him." He informed them.

"Alright, so, just let them do what they're planning." Stiles reasoned. "You know, they use Derek to get Peter - Problem solved."

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own." Scott stressed. "Which means we need to find Derek first. Just help me!"

Charlie sighed, running a hand through her hair and sharing a look with Stiles, who started to speak again. "You know, you probably lost it when you were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After _you _interrupted _him _trying to kill _Jackson_? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"I don't understand why you couldn't just let him kill Jackson I mean it's not like he'd be missed." Charlie sighed. "And, Jesus, Scott, _I _remember this and I wasn't even _there _for it!"

Scott gave Charlie a look before he spoke. "He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

"I give up." Charlie groaned, flopping backwards. "I've said it before and I'll say it again - Scott McCall, you're a fucking _hero_."

"Could you at least _think _about letting him die?" Stiles suddenly pleaded. "For me?" He was ignored as Scott's head snapped to the side. Charlie frowned. "Scott? What is it?"

"My mom just got home from work." He replied. His friends waited as he moved towards his window, listening to _something_.

"She okay?" Stiles asked after a moment. Scott shook his head. Charlie immediately felt a pang in her chest. What was wrong?

"What's happening?" She inquired, shooting a glance at the window before she looked back to Scott.

"Crying."

Charlie bit her lip. Scott moved over to the end of his bed by Stiles and sat down, his expression practically unreadable. Charlie crawled over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers as Stiles spoke. "Scott you can't protect everyone." He sighed.

"I have to." Was the werewolf's answer.

Charlie groaned internally. _Scott McCall, you fucking __**hero**__._

**\- **_Fell For You -_

"So, Charlie, you got a date to the dance?" Cassandra asked as Charlie shoveled her mother's famous chocolate chip pancakes down her throat.

Calum snorted. "Who would go with Charlie?" He asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Calum!" Cassandra reached over and smacked his shoulder. "That's rude!"

"Jeez, Mom, I was _kidding_." He mumbled.

"Are you taking Lucy?"

"Why wouldn't I take Lucy?"

"Touché." Cassandra sighed and turned to Charlie again. The brunette almost let out an audible groan at having recaptured her mother's attention. "So, Charlie, date? Yes? No?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Who would go with me?" She phrased her brother's previous question once more.

She frowned. "I bet there's lots of guys who'd want to go with you! Don't say that about yourself, Charlie!" Her daughter simply shrugged. "Doubt it, Madre."

Cassandra went to continue but she was stopped by Charlie shoving the empty plate toward her. "Gotta go, Mom. Promised I'd meet Scott and Stiles."

"Calum, are you driving your sister to school?"

He nodded, shoving his plate away as well. "C'mon sis. I gotta meet up with Luce." He picked his bag up and grabbed the keys off the tree.

Charlie would always regret her decision to ask for a guitar for their sixteenth birthday instead of a car. Whilst she'd gotten the guitar she'd asked for, her dear brother received a new (_used_) car.

It now fell on Calum to give her rides to school, unless of course he didn't feel like it or if he were to sleep over at his girlfriend's. Upon this happening, Charlie would receive a ride from Stiles.

Charlie jumped into the passenger's seat and Calum pulled out of the driveway, heading off towards the school.

"I didn't mean it, by the way." Calum stated over the low music that came through the speakers. "About you not getting a date."

"Oh, I know." Charlie reassured him. "Dude, you're my twin brother. If you don't insult me or tease me at least once a day, I get worried."

He chuckled, before turning the music up. The two shouted the lyrics to whatever songs came on the radio for the rest of the ride.

Calum and Charlie were, in no way, extremely close. Calum had always been a part of the more popular crowd, hanging out with people like Jackson, Lydia, and Danny, whilst Charlie stuck with Scott and Stiles, the three of staying at lower parts of the social food chain. Not that the twins hated each other (they didn't).

Calum pulled into the school and parked. Charlie gave him a loose, one armed hug before jumping out of the car and rushing into the school. Scott and Stiles had promised to meet her by her locker, so she headed over to wait.

As she opened her locker, Isaac made his way up to his own. Charlie smiled at him. "Hey, Isaac." She greeted.

Isaac gave a jump, obviously having not noted her presence before (or at least didn't expect her to acknowledge his own). "Hey, Charlie." He gave a weak smile. Charlie frowned when she saw the slight bruise on his cheek. "What's that?" She asked, reaching up. Isaac flinched away and her frown deepened. "I, uh... It's f-from lacrosse." He answered. Charlie nodded slowly. "Ooh. Gotta be more careful out there, eh, Lahey?" She teased, elbowing him in the side. Isaac winced and her teasing smile fell. "That from lacrosse too?" She motioned to his side and he nodded.

Charlie immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry." She apologized, turning back to her locker. Isaac's eyes widened at her apology. "Don't be s-sorry. It's not y-your fault. I'm just clumsy."

She looked up at him. _Jesus, he's tall_. "I know the feeling, man."

He let out a quiet laugh and she smiled. "In pain from lacrosse and I can still make ya laugh. Success." He laughed again and her smile only grew. Charlie turned back to her locker once again, pulling out her Economics book and replacing it with her US History book.

Charlie shut her locker at the same time Isaac shut his. "I'll see you in class, yeah?" She stated, turning to him. He nodded with a small smile and she grinned back before turning to go.

Isaac watched as she went to leave, probably to meet up with her friends - Scott and Stiles. He couldn't bring himself to do it. To say it. No matter how badly he wanted to. Or could he? Was he brave enough?

_What if she says no? She'll never talk to me again. _

"Ch-Charlie, wait!"

_Isaac had no idea what possessed him to actually ask Charlie Roman to the winter formal..._

She turned to look back at him. He swallowed uneasily and felt obnoxiously nervous. She frowned. "Isaac? You alright?"

"Wha- I, uh... Yeah, I-I'm fine... I just... Would you, uhm... Would you want to go to the formal... With me?"

She was silent - seemingly shocked. Isaac inwardly winced as he waited for her to say it - the answer that always followed the stunned silence. He looked down. "N-Nevermind. It was stupid to-"

"No!"

Isaac looked back up at her, eyes wide, her exclamation having surprised him.

"I mean, _yes! _Yes, Isaac. I'd love to. I'd love to go with you." Charlie was stumbling over her words as she backtracked and tried to rephrase her sentence.

"Really?" His eyes remained wide as he took in her answer. She nodded rapidly. "Yeah. Definitely."

The two began walking down the hall, heading off to class together as they talked more about their plans for the dance.

"I, uhm... I-I can't exactly pick you up. I don't have a car..."

"Neither do I." Charlie shrugged. "We'll just meet there, yeah?"

He nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Charlie looked up the hall to see Scott and Stiles hanging around the corner. They'd forgotten to go to her locker. _Douches_.

"I gotta go talk to Scott and Stiles. See you in class, Isaac." Charlie smiled at him once more before rushing down the hall.

_...but he would forever remain glad that he'd done it._

\- _Fell For You - _

"I'm still going." Charlie caught the tail end of what Scott was saying as she neared them. "Going where?" She questioned.

"To the formal." He replied. Charlie frowned in confusion. "Why wouldn't you?"

He sighed and lowered his head in shame. "Academic probation."

"Scott McCall, you rebel."

At that, Scott gave a sheepish smile and Charlie laughed. "Is that such a good idea?" Stiles referred to Scott's original statement. "Do you even have a date?" Charlie watched the following exchange with raised eyebrows.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No and no."

"So, you're gonna ride your _bike _to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah." Scott looked at his friends. "You gonna help me?"

Sharing a look, Stiles and Charlie came to an answer together and turned back to him. "Hell yeah."

"What about you, Charlie?" Stiles questioned as the warning bell rang. "You got a date?"

"Actually, I do." Charlie grinned. Her friends froze. "What?" She frowned. They both simply stared.

"You _do_?" Scott asked.

Charlie's frown turned to a glare. "Why is it so hard to believe?!"

"I-I-It's not!" Stiles quickly defended as they moved on towards English. "It's just a bit of a shock, I mean... Charlie have you ever even been kissed?" She glared at him. "Yes! I have!"

"By who?"

"Scott."

"_What?!_"

"Oh yeah..." Scott nodded slowly. "I remember that." Charlie rolled her eyes. "I was your first kiss and you were mine, Scott McCall, you'd better fucking remember."

Stiles frowned before his eyes widened. "I remember this too! Because Scott came to me after going on about how great of a kisser you are!"

Charlie raised her eyebrows. "I'm a good kisser?" Scott nodded again, his expression thoughtful. "Yeah. You are. So, uh... Who are you going with?" The three walked into the classroom and Charlie looked over at Isaac, who was quietly sat at his seat, doodling on the front of his notebook.

He glanced up when the three walked in and shot her a shy smile. She smiled back before looking at Scott and Stiles. "Isaac." And with that, they took their seats.

\- _Fell For You -_

"Nothing's wrong." Allison reassured her friends as they stepped on the escalator.

"Fake a smile, at least." Lydia turned to her. "Ever hear the saying 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress."

"I have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison informed her.

"Excellent." Lydia replied with a triumphant smile.

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask." Allison continued. Charlie raised her eyebrows. _Ooh, this'll be good. _The female Roman had never much been a fan of Lydia's. Though she occasionally found her tolerable - only when she wasn't acting stupid - she much preferred to stay away from her and very much did not appreciate how she treated poor Stiles, who could only be described as madly in love with the redhead.

"What?" Lydia frowned in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?" Lydia asked and Allison turned. "Him."

Charlie followed her gaze and her eyebrows shot up once again when she saw Stiles. _Of course he's making a goddamn fool of himself._

The brunette watched with an almost pained expression as he sprayed himself - closer to his face than he should have - with a sample perfume. This was followed by a sneeze attack.

"Ooh. Don't frown Lydia," Allison looked at her, almost mocking her friend, as Charlie had to contain a laugh. "Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

The death glare Lydia shot her was priceless, as was the little shrug and smile that Allison sent back. The three looked at Stiles to see him awkwardly wave.

Upon reaching him, Charlie couldn't even say hello before Lydia had dragged him away and begun laying dress after dress after dress after dress across his arms. Meanwhile the two brunettes couldn't even pick out one.

"Charlie what about the maroon one?" Allison suggested. She looked at the dress. "For me or for you?"

"For you." She replied, pulling it out and holding it up to her friend. "I think it looks nice."

Charlie took it from her grasp and held it up in the mirror. "I dunno..."

Upon turning the mirror for a better angle, Charlie's breath caught in her throat when she saw who was only a few feet away from them.

Peter Hale.

_Oh Jesus_.

He approached slowly. "That's not your color." He stated as he looked at the maroon dress she currently held. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but... Considering your skin tone, I'd go with more of a cool color."

She swallowed uneasily. "U-Understandable, I mean, I pale like _no other_ in the winter so-" Peter cut her off. "Fair. You can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect. Wouldn't you agree?" He looked at Allison, who nodded slowly looking slightly uneasy. She carefully took the dress out of Charlie's hands and placed it on the rack.

"Trust me," Peter continued. "Trust me. I have a... Unique perspective on the subject." He turned to look at a different rack and Allison glanced at her friend, mouthing "Do you know him?"

As much as she wanted to scream "RUN!" Charlie damn well knew she couldn't. And so, she lied. She shook her head and mouthed back "No."

Allison bit her lip and looked away, glancing at a rack that held some silvery dresses. Charlie followed her gaze, before squeaking when a hand suddenly grabbed hers.

Peter.

"Do you mind?" He questioned, holding a blue dress up to her hand as he compared the dress with her skin tone. "See?" He said, looking up at her. "Much better." He smiled. Charlie offered a weak one back.

"High school dance?" He questioned. Both teens slowly nodded. "Formal." Allison managed to quietly get out.

"_Attention shoppers. The owner of a blue Mazda, liscense plate 50NI768, your car is being towed._"

"Oh, that's my car." Allison recognized and she hurried off. Charlie queaked before moving after her. Peter was out of sight when she spotted Scott hiding behind a rack. She sent him a relieved smile and he sent a thumbs up back.

\- _Fell For You -_

Charlie stared down at the dress that was laid out on her bed. What the hell had possessed her to buy it? She'll never know.

_Why did I get the dress? Why did I get the dress that Peter Hale suggested? What the hell was going through my head during that particular moment?_

"So you _do _have a date?"

Charlie squeaked, jumping and turning to see her mother leaning in the doorway with raised eyebrows. She nodded slowly. "I knew you would!" Cassandra squealed, pulling her daughter into her arms. Charlie groaned as she was squeezed. "Madre. Choking. Not breathing."

Cassandra let go. "Oooh, I'm gonna do your hair and make up and- OH MY GOD YOUR DRESS IS PERFECT!"

"_Mom_. Calm down. It's just a dance."

"Just a dance? Just a _dance? _My baby has a date to the formal! This is great, honey! This is... This is... Oh I'm gonna call Melissa as soon as you're out the door- Oh, please tell me he's picking you up! I want to get pictures and-"

"He's not, Mom. I'm meeting him there."

"Wha- Why?!"

"Because neither of us have a car, mother."

"Who's driving you there, then?"

Charlie paused in getting out her makeup and hair supplies. _Shit_. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "You can catch a ride with Calum and L-"

"Ew, Mom, no!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Why's it so bad?"

"Because it's Calum and Lucy!"

Charlie's response received an eye roll. "Sit down and shush. I'm gonna do your hair."

With a sigh and a nod, Charlie grabbed her desk chair, pulled it into the bathroom she shared with her brother, and sat down. Cassandra set off to work.

"Seriously, though, Charlie, I love your dress. You did _not _pick that out on your own."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in my sense of style, mother."

Cassandra rolled her eyes yet again. "Who helped you pick it out? Allison? Lydia?"

"Uh... Neither."

A frown. "Who was it then? Was there someone else there that you didn't mention?"

"Erm... No, Mom... Actually, uh... There was this guy..."

"Oooh, a cute guy?"

Charlie almost gagged. "Uh, no, not really. He was... Erm... Approximately your age. Mid to late thirties, ya know?"

Having had Calum and Charlie at the age of 22, Cassandra was only 38, contrary to the belief of many. She frowned. "A guy, mid to late thirties, helped you pick out your dress? Did he work there?"

"No."

"Was he gay?"

"Mom, no."

"Well that's just creepy."

"Little bit..."

"You were alone?"

"No, no, Allison was there. Lydia had dragged Stiles off to the dressing rooms so she could try on her dresses but Allison was there. I wasn't alone. And then her car was being towed so we had to leave."

"And you still got it?"

"Well he was right, wasn't he? It's nice..."

Cassandra sighed, glancing at the dress that laid out on her bed before back at her in the mirror again. "I gotta give creepy-guy credit. He knows what he's talking about. Blue's your color, honey."

"So tell me about this date." Cassandra teased, poking her daughter in the cheek before going back to her hair.

When Charlie looked in the mirror, she was thoroughly surprised to see that her cheeks had flushed crimson and her eyes widened. Her mother smirked. "Oooh, you're blushing! Charlie, come on! Tell your mother all about him!"

"Alright, jeez, Mom, I'll tell you. Keep your pants on." Charlie grumbled as she fidgeted in the chair. "Stop fidgeting and tell me!"

"Alright, alright. His name's Isaac."

"Oooh, I like the name Isaac. Last name?"

"Lahey. Isaac Lahey."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "Isaac Lahey? Ooh I know that name... Lahey... Hmm..." She trailed off, her face contorted in deep thought, before it suddenly hit her. "Isn't he Camden Lahey's little brother?"

Charlie blinked. _Camden. Camden Lahey_.

Though she couldn't understand why, putting a name to a face wasn't an issue at all. She immediately recognized the name Camden Lahey - and that bothered her. _Why was that so easy?_

"Yeah, yeah he is." She nodded slowly.

"I think... Ruby dated Camden for a while." Cassandra explained. Charlie nodded to herself as she remembered. When she and Calum were younger, Ruby would babysit. Occasionally (most of the time) she would bring her boyfriend - Camden - along with her.

"Yeah, yeah, Ruby and Camden dated for some time." Cassandra continued. "They were in love too. She was two years younger but it didn't bug them much. They had their whole lives planned out. He was gonna go to a local college so he could stay close to her until she got out, and then they were gonna look for a house together. So on and so forth. Lots of people, myself and Aunt Marcia included, thought they'd get married, ya know?"

Charlie frowned as she tried to imagine Ruby walking down the aisle in a wedding dress. It wasn't working. Cassandra didn't notice the concentrated frown as she continued going on.

"But then, of course, things didn't stay perfect. Your uncle passed away and Ruby sort of _fell down_. Camden helped her a lot - I have a feeling she would've been a lot worse if she hadn't had him. Then she and your aunt headed off for San Francisco and Camden left for the army. I don't think the two have talked since the day Ruby broke up with him. Not sure if she knows..."

"Knows what?" Cassandra looked surprised that Charlie didn't know what she was talking about. "Camden was killed in action." She answered. "You didn't know that?"

Charlie blinked. Isaac hadn't just lost his mom - he'd lost his brother too? She hadn't known that. "No." She answered quietly. "I didn't."

**\- **_Fell For You -_

"Charlie?" She looked up from the heels she'd just slipped into to see Calum standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Cassandra finished with the bow on the back of the dress and stepped around her daughter, smiling radiantly. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Calum?"

He blinked. "Yeah. Wow, sis. I didn't know you were even going..." He looked genuinely shocked and Charlie rolled her eyes. "Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Isaac Lahey." She answered and his eyebrows shot up even higher. "The grave digger?"

With an angered gasp, Cassandra whacked him on the arm. Before Charlie could even _attempt _to defend her date, Cassandra was all over it. "Calum! Are you _serious_?!"

Calum was instantly on the defensive. "It's just what everyone calls him, okay, I'm sor-"

"If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?"

"No, Mom, I just-"

"Exactly!"

Charlie sighed. "He doesn't really _want _to work there, you know. He works there 'cause his Dad owns the place. I guarauntee you if _our _Dad owned it, _we'd _work there."

Calum's face twisted at the thought. "Still-"

"Still nothing. Are you driving me to the formal or am I going to have to walk in these heels?"

"He's driving you." Cassandra cut in before her son could answer. "I was going to say that." He mumbled, walking back out. Cassandra looked at her daughter. "Stay out as late as you want, make sure you use protection-"

"MOM!"

"The same goes for you, Calum!"

"_MOM!"_

Cassandra did nothing but roll her eyes and laugh. Walking Charlie to the door, they met up with Calum, who stood there waiting with his keys. "We have to pick up Lucy, and then we'll head to the school."

"Let me get pictures!"

"Mom, Luce'll take pictures when we get there. She already told me she's bringing her camera-"

"But-"

"Mom we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, fine." Cassandra huffed. The twins simultaneously rolled their eyes and smiled fondly at their mother, before they headed out the door.

"Use protection!" She repeated. Both froze and scowled at her, to which she simply laughed, before going back inside and shutting the door behind her.

Whilst her children made their way out to the car, Cassandra leaned back against the door with a sigh and a smile. Her kids were growing up.

She tensed up suddenly, something striking her.

"_I NEED TO CALL MARCIA!"_

* * *

**Review? Xxx**


	6. In Which Something Unexpected Happens

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

Charlie stepped out of Calum's car and immediately began looking around. _Where is he?_

Her search was interrupted almost immediately. "Brother and sister pic!" Lucy cheered as she got out of the car, her camera hanging from her neck.

Calum's girlfriend and the yearbook photographer, Lucy Vander, was someone whom Charlie considered to be a very kind and sweet individual. To some, Lucy would seem to be kind-of-a-bitch, much like her best friend, Lydia Martin. Anyone could tell this was untrue - especially Charlie.

_How Calum bagged a girl like Luce, I'll never really know._

The twins groaned. "Do we have to?" Calum whined. "Yes!" With an aggravated frown, Lucy grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him over to stand next to his sister. "Smile and act like you love each other!"

Calum tossed an arm around Charlie's shoulders and she leaned into him. The two put on smiles just in time for the flash. After the momentary blindness passed, Charlie was shocked to find Lucy suddenly standing in front of her, holding her prized camera out. "Perfect! Charlie, can you get one of me and Calum?"

With a nod, Charlie took the camera and moved back, whilst Lucy took her place next to the male Roman. She threw her arms around his neck with a smile and Calum leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lucy giggled and gave a bright smile, and Charlie found herself at the perfect moment to capture the picture. She snapped one before they could move.

"No, not yet!" Lucy's expression changed instantly and she rushed over. "Oh my gosh, how bad is it?"

"It's actually perfect." Charlie answered as the picture showed up onscreen. Lucy gave a softer smile then, as she looked at it. _It is._

"Wow, Char. You're better than Luce." Calum teased, poking his girlfriend in the side. Lucy made a face and shoved him. Charlie just rolled her eyes. "Nah. Just got lucky."

"Charlie?"

Charlie spun around, stumbling slightly in her heels. Lucy steadied her and she quickly thanked her before looking up at the source of the voice that'd called her name. _Isaac_.

_He looks so handsome - oh wow._ Charlie smiled and walked over, giving him a hug. "Hey," She said quietly as she pulled away to look at him. "Hey." He chuckled back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his date's cheek. Neither noticed the flash from Lucy's camera.

"Awh, so cute!" Came the photographer's giggle. "Now pose!"

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled. "She's a little nuts about the photography thing." Isaac chuckled. "It's alright. It's kinda nice, actually. Things to look back at and remember, yeah?" Charlie noticed his usual nervous demeanour was nowhere to be seen. It brought a smile to her face as she moved to his side. "Yeah."

Lucy took more pictures, then. She demanded a "girls only" and a "guys only" amongst others. Occasionally she would stop other couples and ask them to take pictures of all four together. Most didn't seem to mind too much.

"Can we go in now?" Calum whined yet again, as Lucy scrolled through the pictures with an excited smile. "Yes, fine, we can go in!"

"_Finally._" Charlie groaned. Isaac chuckled. "C'mon, Charlie."

"See you later!" She called back to Lucy and Calum, who both waved.

The two gave the attendent their tickets and were let inside. Charlie smiled as she looked around the gym. "Wanna dance?" She questioned, looking up at Isaac as an upbeat song started playing.

And suddenly, his nervous demeanour was back. "I-I-I-I don't really... Uhm... I d-don't know how to... Well... Dance."

Charlie laughed and grabbed his hand. "Neither do I. C'mon."

They danced to every song that came on. In the midst of it all, Charlie found herself rolling her eyess when she spotted her werewolf best friend sat up in the bleachers - _hiding in plain sight._ She gave a short wave and he waved back, giving her a thumbs up.

"_Stiles_?" She mouthed. He pointed in another direction and Charlie looked over the sea of dancing students to see her best friend sat with his date, looking absolutely miserable. _Poor Stiles._

"Alright?" Isaac asked. Charlie struggled to hear him over the music, but looked up and nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just feel kinda bad for Stiles. He looks miserable." She motioned in his direction and Isaac looked over, nodding. "He does."

The two watched as Stiles studdenly stood up and began speaking to Lydia. Isaac and Charlie shared surprised expressions as, after Stiles finished saying whatever he'd wanted to say, Lydia stood up as well and took her date's hand, leading his ecstatic self to the dancefloor.

"Stiles is an idiot." Charlie mumbled with a smile as Isaac chuckled.

The next song to play was slower and the two stopped dancing, Isaac awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another as he tried to figure out what to say. "We can, uh... We can go sit if you-"

Boldly, Charlie smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nah, I'm good." She declared. He looked surprised for a moment, before giving a soft smile in return and bringing his own hands to her waist. Charlie leaned her head against his chest and shut her eyes, giving a content sigh as the two swayed to the song.

"Never thought you'd say yes." He quietly confessed into her hair. Charlie didn't move from her position as she gave a questioning hum in reply. "And why not?"

"You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny. I didn't think I had a chance. Thought you'd be waiting for someone else to ask you, really."

"I _was _waiting for someone to ask me. And he _did_."

She looked up at him then and smiled softly. A light smile reached his own lips as well as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "What'd you say?" His voice was a whisper.

"I said yes." She whispered back before continuing her bold streak and doing something out of character. Charlie leaned up and kissed him. As Charlie would say when later relaying the tale to her mother: "_The best part? He kissed back."_

* * *

**Review? Xxx**


	7. In Which Peter Inadvertently Cockblocks

**DISLCAIMER****: If it's recognizable from MTV's Teen Wolf, it isn't mine.**

* * *

The slow song changed to an upbeat one, but it didn't mean a damn thing to Charlie or Isaac as the two remained connected at the lips. It was passionate and it was powerful but it was also sweet and it was soft and it was quite literally the kiss of Charlie's dreams.

And then it was over.

She was very suddenly yanked away from Isaac and into the arms of none other than Stiles. She was pushed into an upright position and saw that his expression was a panicked one. "Stiles? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Trouble. Come on. _Now!_"

Charlie stared at him. "_What?_"

"NOW!"

She looked back at Isaac and gave him an apologetic look. "I-I have to go and I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay." His voice was quiet and he gave a tiny smile. Charlie shook her head. "No, it's not. I'll be back, I promise. I just need to go help Stiles and then I'll come back and we can-"

"Charlie, _now!_" Stiles snapped. She gave Isaac a helpless look and he did nothing more than smile. "Charlie, it's okay. Go ahead."

"You heard the guy!" Stiles yanked on her arm and dragged her away. "Stiles, what the _fuck _is wrong with you?!"

"Lydia's in trouble! Take your heels off so you can actually freaking run! _Do it now!"_

Charlie ran a hand over her face in frustration and kicked her heels off as she ran with him. The two sprinted out of the school and towards the lacrosse field. The large lights surrounding the field were all on and Lydia stood dead center, with none other than Peter Hale rapidly approaching her.

"LYDIA!"

"LYDIA! RUN!"

The two continued to scream at the redhead. She turned slowly, just in time to see Peter reaching her. Charlie shrieked, pumping her legs as fast as she could, but it was for naught. The two watched as the Alpha suck his teeth and claws into Lydia.

By the time Stiles and Charlie reached them, Lydia was on the ground, covered in blood. Stiles was there first, Charlie just behind him. The two crouched as they tried to get to her, but Peter stopped them, leaning over her. Lydia's blood dripped down his chin as he smirked.

"Don't kill her," Stiles pleaded as Peter growled at the two. "Please."

"Of course not." The Alpha's voice was low, his smirk never fading. "Just tell me how to find Derek."

"_What?_" The exclamation of disbelief came from both of the friends as they took in what he'd said. Peter ran a claw down Lydia's cheek as he repeated his request. "Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know that! And neither does Charlie! How would I know that?!" Stiles was in panic mode, Charlie close to following.

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. _Tell me the truth._ Or I will rip her apart. And then Charlie will be next."

Charlie bolted back a few inches, receiving another smirk from Peter as she attempted to put distance between them.

"Look I don't know, okay? I swear to God, I have no idea!"

"_TELL ME!_" Peter roared, the two words echoing throughout the field. The two teens flinched. "Okay, okay!" Stiles panted. "I... I think he knew-"

"Knew what?"

"Derek. I think he knew he was gonna be caught." He explained.

"The Argents." Peter whispered. "And?" He prompted Stiles for more information.

"When they were shot at... He's got... He took Scott's phone."

"Why?" Peter questioned.

_That makes sense_. Charlie took in Stiles' theory with a nod to herself. _That would explain where Scott's phone is. It's a way for us to find Derek._

"They all have GPS now." Stiles answered. "So if he still has it, and it's still on, you can find him."

"The two of you will be coming with me." Peter stated, standing up. "You'll be helping me find Derek."

"W-Why me?" Charlie whispered, staying close to her friend. Fear positively dripped from her voice and she made sure to stay behind Stiles. She'd never been more afraid in her life. "I-I-I don't-"

"You're my leverage, Charlie." A cruel smile twisted onto the Alpha's face. "If Stiles doesn't do as he's told, Charlie won't live to grow very old."

"No. I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles motioned to Lydia. Peter pulled a napkin from his pocket and began to nonchalantly wipe Lydia's blood from his face. "You don't have a choice, Stiles, you're coming with me."

"Just kill _me! _Look, I don't care anymore!" Charlie stared at her best friend in shock. _Is he serious?!_

Instead of simply responding to Stiles' shout, Peter placed his claws under Charlie's chin, pulling her up off the ground. She let out a whimper as the claws dug into her skin.

"No!" Stiles bolted to his feet and Peter raised his eyebrows, but didn't let go of Charlie. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get."

Stiles hurriedly pulled his phone out and Peter waited, not once letting go of Charlie as Stiles hurriedly dialed Jackson's number with shaky hands. When Jackson answered Stiles explained the situation, his voice shaking like his hands. He tacked a "Hurry!" on at the end and then hung up.

"Where is your Jeep?" Peter questioned quietly, still not letting go. "T-This way." Stiles answered, beginning to move towards the parking lot.

At last, Peter let go and Charlie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Come along, Charlie." His voice was low as he spoke and continued to follow Stiles to his Jeep. Charlie remained as far from him and as close to Stiles as she possibly could.

With Charlie in the back and Peter in the passenger's seat, Stiles began driving. Charlie looked out the window in time to see Jackson sprinting toward the lacrosse field. She glanced back at the school to see a few people leaving early. Her eyes searched the few people that were leaving. The face she looked for was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if he'd left already - while they were still out on the field - or if he was still somewhere inside the school.

_Either way, he's probably cursing my very existence_. Charlie couldn't help but feel awful for leaving him behind - but this was important. And also a matter of _her _life or death. She couldn't help but feel angry at Stiles for pulling her away from her perfect moment and into this mess. Now she was leverage. Peter's words echoed in her head.

_If Stiles doesn't do as he's told, Charlie won't live to grow very old._

Other than Peter's directions, the ride was silent, up until Stiles let out a quiet huff and Peter broke the silence. "Don't feel _bad_. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. And _she'll _be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah." Stiles' tone was flat and Charlie knew a sarcastic comment was coming. "And, once a month, she'll go out of her freakin' mind and try to tear me apart."

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman... _Twice _a month."

Charlie scowled at the Alpha, who continued to smirk at Stiles. The Jeep was silent once more and remained so until they reached their destination: a parking garage. Stiles drove through until Peter stopped him. They were dragged out of the Jeep and down a few to another one, which Peter began unlocking the trunk on. Charlie shivered as her bare feet padded across the cold floor of the parking garage - she remembered leaving her coat at coat check and her shoes that remained abandoned somewhere on the school grounds, and inwardly groaned. _Damn it_.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles questioned.

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter answered as it opened.

"What happened to your nur- _Oh my God!_"

And suddenly Charlie's thoughts were no longer on how cold she was, for in the trunk of the nurse's car, was the dead body of Peter's nurse. Out of more surprise than fear, Charlie let out a small shriek and jumped away, moving behind Stiles once more. Peter reached into the trunk and moved the nurse's arm, picking up the laptop case that rested beneath it and throwing it at Stiles.

"I got better." He answered before slamming the trunk. "Now track the phone."

"I-I-I-I-" Stiles stuttered. Peter rolled his eyes and yanked the case away from Stiles, opening it up and removing the laptop.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles stated, only for Peter to hand him something small. "Oh, MiFi... _And _you're a Mac guy. That go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?"

"Turn it on, get connected." Peter instructed, ignoring Stiles' side-commentary.

"You're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing, here." Stiles muttered, flipping over the MiFi so he could see the password needed to use it. "You still need Scott's username and password and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both of them."

"No, I don't." Stiles denied.

"Even if I _couldn't _hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude, I swear to God-" Stiles was cut off when Peter grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the keyboard. Charlie winced, going to take another step away.

"Don't. Move. Charlie." The Alpha ordered, before he turned back to Stiles, his tone smooth again. "I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you."

Stiles went back to work and Charlie moved to his side, staying close. "Don't _think_, Stiles. _Type_."

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Stiles' voice was quieter as he typed, his gaze not moving from the Mac.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter answered. Charlie looked up at him. _The responsible ones? Responsible for what? The Hale fire?_

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." Stiles negotiated, halting in his actions and looking up at the Alpha.

Peter's expression was almost exasperated as he began to speak. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf, alone. I need Derek _and _Scott. I need _both _of them."

"He's not gonna help you." Stiles muttered.

"Oh, he _will_." Peter corrected. "Because it'll save Allison. And _you _will, because it will save Scott. _And Charlie."_

Charlie's grip on her friend's arm was tight, but he didn't seem to mind as he moved to shield her a little more than he had before.

"Your best friends." Peter's voice was a whisper. "Charlie, whom you're willing to do anything to protect because she's practically your sister. And Scott, whom you know _so well_, you even know his username and password."

Charlie looked at the screen, which showed the two boxes for the username and password. Stiles slowly typed the username in and had Charlie not been so terrified, she probably would have rolled her eyes at Scott's choice in username.

"His username is _Allison_?" Peter's tone was flat.

Stiles began typing once more.

"His password is _also_ Allison?"

"You still want him in your pack?" Stiles raised his eyebrows as he questioned, looking up at the Alpha. He hit enter, and the GPS began tracking Scott's phone, the destination quickly popping up on the screen.

"Wait, what- _That's _where they're keeping him? His own house?" Stiles questioned aloud as the three stared at the computer in confusion.

"Not _at _it. _Under_ it." Peter corrected, taking the Mac and MiFi. "I know _exactly _where that is."

A roar was heard then. The two teens shared a look. _Scott_.

"And I'm not the only one."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Allow me to explain myself?**

**This fic was on a bit of an unannounced hiatus. Allow me to explain why.**

**I had this written all the way up to chapter 15 - I was well into season 2, which is where it _really _gets juicy and I was having the time of my life (this was in January) writing this fic. I had so much inspiration and I was so excited and then it happened.**

**My battery died one day because I was too lazy to get up and grab the charger. I had everything saved so I wasn't extraordinarily concerned. When it charged up and I turned it back on, I opened everything back up to go back to work and I was shocked to find that the entire fic - all 15 chapters - was gone. It was _all gone_.**

**I did everything in my power to attempt to get it back, all to no avail. That was 8 chapters _gone_. So, out of anger and general upset-ness, I ignored the fic for 2 months. It was around March when I looked at it again and I decided that I hated the fact that this was in first person and that everything I wanted for future fics related to this one (cough - _sequels_ \- cough) I would have to use third person.**

**Well I didn't want to write an entire fic in first only to write the sequel in third, so over the course of the past four months (yes, it took me four months. I HATE editing.) I edited the first seven chapters and changed them from first person to third person and I also just tweaked them where I thought they needed tweaking.**

**I'll post a note similar to this (if not the same exact one) in the next update so that old fans can go back and read through to see if they missed anything. It's generally the same - just in third person, now. **

**I have huge plans for this fic and those to follow it. Trust me. I have not abandoned Fell For You (formerly Fall for You, which was formerly Heart Attack). This is the beginning. **

**Now then, how about a review or two? Xxx**


End file.
